


Spoken

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Redemption, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: A cuddling Thor and post-redemption Loki speak romantic words to one another.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Spoken

“Say you love me,” Loki murmured, gazing into Thor’s eyes as they cuddled close.

“I love you, brother, I love you,” Thor spoke with passion.

“Say our love is forever.”

“Forever, brother, our love is forever.”

“Say we will never hurt one another again.”

“Never, brother, we will never hurt one another again.”

“Say we will always be on the same side.”

“Always, brother, we will always be on the same side.”

“Say you know I am good now.”

“Good, brother, I know you are good.”

“Say you for- …say, say you…”

“Forgive you, brother, I forgive you for everything.”


End file.
